The history of computer mainframes has been a gradual, over-the-years, diminution of module space. From the early computer systems of ten to 15 years ago which required the space of an entire room to house its contents, through the later updated technology which brought them down to a series of large cabinets, to the recent advances in packaging and integrated circuit chip technology which has permitted mainframe-capability computers to be brought down to the size of a 3-foot high file cabinet, the drive to space diminution continues.
With the advance of shrinking techniques and high-density memories plus high-density developed integrated circuit chips, the present mainframe configuration has been reduced to the size of a desk-type typewriter module configuration, but still includes all the capabilities and versatility of the established mainframe computer systems.
It is an object of the described innovative configuration to provide all the extended capabilities of a mainframe computer system into a module arrangement which can sit on top of a desk and which can be confronted and operated by an operator as if it were a typewriter.
It is an object of the described configured system to provide a small, modular, desktop, mainframe-type computer which requires no special air conditioning and uses standard power connections directly from an ordinary wall socket.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a small-volume, low-cost, desktop system which provides software compatibility with users who have already invested in software, developed for Unisys A-Series computers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cost-efficient, desktop computer system which can support from one to ten (or more) interconnected users.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cost-efficient, desktop mainframe computer which provides ease-of-use features for use in a distributed data processing environment.
It is an object of the present computer system to provide standard communications to other workstations and for interconnections to other host computer systems including Ethernet, Star, LAN, ISO/OSI, TCP/IP, SNA (Systems Network Architecture), BSC (Binary Synchronous Communication), and X.400.
It is an object of the present computer system to provide industry-standard peripheral interfaces such as the small computer systems interface (SCSI).
It is an object of the present system to provide object code compatibility with other Unisys A-Series computer systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide complete software compatibility with Unisys A-Series software programs and to provide a workable interface between the processor in the personal computer portion and the newly developed A-Series microchip processor (SCAMP) SCAMP is an acronym for Single Chip A-Series Mainframe Processor. This includes the ability to access PC (personal computer) attached peripherals and devices from the A-Series processor (SCAMP) and gateways to communication environments such as Ethernet, Token Ring, and Star LAN.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a user interface to the desktop system which has the look and feel of operating a PC which includes pull-down menus, windows, Icons and also mouse support.
For operation of the previously developed Unisys A-Series systems, reference may be made to a Unisys publication entitled A Series Burroughs Network Architecture (BNA), Version 2--Operations Reference Manual, Volumes 1 and 2, Form No. 1188018, dated December 1987 from Unisys Corporation, Plymouth Distribution Center, Plymouth, Mich.
Included by reference herein are Unisys patents which described the Unisys A-Series type of Data Link Processors (DLP), Message Level Interface (MLI), Connection Modules, and Base Module devices. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,193, entitled "Data Link Processor for Magnetic Tape Data Transfer System", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,964, entitled "Input/Output Subsystem Using Card Reader Peripheral Controller".